Til the end
by nymphadoralynn
Summary: Bella has been trying to save their marriage for two years. She's finally ready to move on, ironically at the same time Edward realizes their marriage needs saving. Instead of giving up he books them a cabin in the middle of nowhere for a week to try and convince her to stay.
1. Chapter 1

**So this isn't my usual type of story but hey, I was bored and got the idea. Hope you guys like it.**

"It was stupid of you to show up here in your whore get up." I frowned up at my husband.

"I was just trying to be spontaneous."

"I don't care what you think you were doing, this is my work. You shouldn't be showing up here unannounced in some idiotic attempt to be _sexy."_ I reared back, getting more pissed off at every word. I was dressed in a black v-neck and blue jeans. All I had done was flash him the lace on my bra, not shown up in stripper heels and a thong.

" I'm _so sorry. _I just thought you might like to see me after _four days_ of working opposite shifts, but I guess not. I'm going home now." With that I turned and stormed out the door. Happy _fucking _anniversary.

"Hey baby." I made an unpleasant sound. It was five days after our disastrous anniversary and I had planned my schedule very well to make sure I wouldn't have to run into Edward. He hadn't even shown a sign he realizes we had now been married eight years.

"What are you doing home?" I asked, beyond caring if I sounded rude.

"I took a day off. Actually, I took several."

"Why? You've never done that before." He hadn't. He's been working at the magazine none stop for ten years.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted when you came to see me last week. I was just surprised." Yeah right, or he just didn't want his whore to see me. I stayed quiet, not seeing how being of for a few days was an apology and not feeling inclined to ask.

He rocked back on his heels before blurting out, "So I rented us a cabin, weleavetomorrow." I took a second to let that sink in.

"I can't go I have to work." I said coldly.

He started nodding like he had a tic. "Yes you can, I already called your boss he thought it was a good idea for you to take some time off work." Wow. I was surprised he knew where I worked, let alone who my boss was.

"I don't know what to say."

"That you'll go with me." He offered.

"I don't really feel like roughing it." He started pleading, "Baby please. want to apologize and it's a really nice place it has indoor plumbing and a pool and and we'll be the only around for miles..." I closed my eyes and cringed at the thought of being completely alone with him, but knew he would pout and beg until I promised to go.

"Alright." His face lit up and I was immediately suspicious. This was not my husband, my husband would not be excited to go anywhere with me. He hadn't taken me out in over a year.

"Can I see that outfit again?" He asked. I felt some in me recoil at the thought.

"No. I'm headed to bed since apparently I'm being whisked away to a cabin in the middle of nowhere tomorrow." With that I headed up stairs and stripped down, diving into bed so I could hurry up and forget about tomorrow for a little while. He crawled into bed next to me, startling me. He never goes to bed with me.

"Can we try tonight?" He asked, half whispering.

"Try what?" I sighed.

"To make a baby."

"You think we could possibly manage a child when me maybe see each other twice a week? I practically have to make an appointment to tell you we're out of dish soap." I huffed. Besides, we hadn't slept together in months and I wasn't going to sleep with him knowing what I do. He tried to cuddle against me but I refused to relax. He finally gave up and threw an arm over my stomach.

" I can't wait until we're at the cabin." He mumbled. I couldn't wait until two weeks from now, when I get the divorce papers and could finally get out of this sham of a marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people this is chapter two, hope you like it :) also, can someone tell me what HEA is?**

* * *

**** I woke up the next morning to two people stage whispering.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, from what you said Bella didn't exactly light up when you told her did she?" Oh great, my husband's demented pixie sister is here. I got along with her ok, I just don't want to be treated to another one of her speeches about why her brother is so great.

"I know Alice, but I don't know what else to do. She's already gone to see a lawyer about divorcing me. I can't just let her walk away." Good. Edward already knew about the divorce papers. The whole trip is probably just so he can he can say 'see I tried to stop her' to his family. I wonder how his whore feels about him going to the cabin with me. Hell, who am I kidding? They've probably been there so many times together she just said she didn't want to go again after he booked it so he decided me going was better than wasting the money. Some of the pictures that were sent to me looked like they were in some sort of cabin. The thought made my stomach twisted and I resolved to bring my own sheets to put on the bed.

"Alright Edward, I was just saying. The last time you brought her to the house you pretty much ignored her and spent the whole time talking to Rose."

"God! I know, ok? I realize I'm a terrible husband, but at least I'm trying to fix it!"

"Just don't expect too much, ok?" I heard Edward sigh and shuffle out of the room so I sat up and pretended to have just woke up.

"Oh, hey Alice. What are you doing here?" I said as I got out of bed to pull on some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Edward wanted me to pack for you so you didn't have to do a thing. You're not going to wear that are you?" I looked down at the red shirt and blue jeans.

"Yeah? I'm going to be in a car most the day right?"

"True. So are you excited?" She asked, grinning. I made a noncommittal sound.

"Hey, since you're packing for me, will you please put an extra set of sheets in there too?" I asked.

" Of course! That's really smart, my mom always said to bring extra sheets to put on beds in strange places because you never know what has happened in that bed." I smiled at her. I really did like Alice but she had a tendency to run on and I didn't feel like talking. I went to leave but she stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"Bella, I don't want to intrude on you and Edward's relationship," She started off, looking uncomfortable. "I just wanted you to know, he's trying. Like really hard." I refrained from snorting, choosing instead to just nod and continue down to the kitchen.

I made some jelly toast and stood at the counter to eat it.

"Oh good, you're up." Edward walked in from the laundry room and went to kiss me. I turned my head so he got my cheek.

"Um, I got you an anniversary present." He said, pulling a box out of his pocket. I internally rolled my eyes.

"Our anniversary was last week." I reminded him, making no move to take the box.

Edward sighed. "I know, and I ruined it. I was just so busy I didn't even notice the date." I stayed quiet, ignoring his lame excuse.

"Will you please open this?" He asked, shaking the box a little in case I was too stupid to know what he was referring to. I reluctantly held my hand out. I tore the paper off and Edward seemed to hold his breath as I opened the jewelry case I uncovered.

"Oh. It's earrings." I couldn't even bring myself to sound excited.

"Aren't you going to try them on?" Edward prompted me when I just stood there.

"Edward, I can't." He frowned.

"Why not?"

"My ears aren't pierced."

"Really?" He leaned forward and brushed my hair back to check and see if I was telling the truth.

"Oh, they aren't. How did I not know that?" His frowned deepened.

"I don't know. Can I finish my breakfast now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's chapter three, hope you like it :) and for those of you with questions I'll try to answer them through out the story.**

* * *

"Sweetheart wake up, we're here." The term of endearment sounded awkward in my husband's mouth. I opened my eyes to a cute little cabin surrounded by towering trees. I jumped when my car door was opened before I realized it was just Edward.

"Don't worry about the suitcases, I've got them. Just go on up to the porch." He instructed me. I climbed out of the car and stretched before ambling over to do as told. I smiled to myself, glad I had been able to avoid conversation on the eight hour drive here first by reading then by sleeping. I heard Edward climbing the stairs so I stepped aside to allow him to unlock the door. He set the suitcases down to dig around in his pocket for a set of keys. He unlocked the cabin then turned to me with his arms held out.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what he wanted.

"I, uh, want to carry you inside. I thought it'd be romantic." He smiled nervously.

"I hate being carried." I told him as I preceded him inside. I found myself in the living room.t was... _adorable_. It had two little couches set facing each other with a little coffee table slid between them. The color scheme was green and brown and it was just so damn country and quaint.

"What do you think?" Edward asked as he followed me in laden with the luggage.

"It's OK." I answered, not wanting to sound too excited.

"It hasn't changed much since my family used to come here." He threw out before going upstairs, presumably to put our things in our room.

"Your family used to come here?" I didn't know that.

"Yeah since I was real young. We stopped when Emmett took off to college. Haven't been here since. I'm glad it hasn't changed." Edward came back stairs and stood in the middle of the room. He took a deep breath and smiled, looking around.

"So, do you like it?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"All I've seen is the living room." His smile dimmed.

"Yeah, well do you want a tour? Or go swimming?"

"No." He dropped the smile completely and came over to stand in front of me.

"Bella, talk to me. I have no clue what's going on inside that head of yours."

"I'm going to shower" I said randomly as a reason the escape his pleading gaze.

"OK, but afterwards we need to talk." He stated.

"About what?" I decided to play dumb to see what he would cop to himself.

"Just... talk. You never talk to me."

"Maybe because there's nothing to talk about."

"Oh yes, you just decided you wanted a divorce for the hell of it, right?"

"If you can't think of a reason I can't be bothered to explain it to you." I crossed my arms.

"I know I've been a shitty husband but I'm trying to fix that and you wont even talk to me. Maybe if you did it wouldn't have gone this far in the first place!"

"Now you're going to blame _me _for this shit?!" I uncrossed my arms and balled up my hands. I was practically yelling in his face. He immediately backed down.

"No! No, of course not..."

"I'm going for a walk." I needed out of the cabin, away from him. I hated the feeling that he might be right. I don't talk to him like a wife should._ That's still not a reason to cheat._

"Wait! I'll come with you!" I had already stormed out, slamming the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's chapter four :) So, some of you have commented that you'd be scared to go into a cabin with your supposively cheating husband because you're afraid they'd murder you. I'm not sure but I don't think you should marry someone you think capable of killing you, and this Bella sure didn't. Anyway, enjoy:)**

* * *

**** Edward looked up from the mushrooms he had been chopping and smiled when I came in the back door two hours since I stormed out.

"Hey! How were the woods?" He greeted me cheerfully. He walked over and hugged me. I was confused. The other times we had fought he ended up avoided me like the plague until I gave in and apologized, not cooking me supper and hugging me.

"They were peaceful." I answered.

"Ha, me and Emmett never thought that when we played out there. It was scary to us, we always dared each other to see who could go in the the farthest without getting scared." He pushed some hair behind my ear. I looked around, unsure of what to do.

"So, what are you cooking?"

"Stirfry. I remembered how much you liked it." He went back to the cutting board. I followed, sitting down at the bar. I watched him work for a few minutes.

"What are you doing?" I blurted out. He froze in the act of putting chopped carrots into the pan.

"Cooking dinner?" He said slowly.

"No! I mean what is all... this?" I asked, gesturing wildly.

"I just wanted to apologize for our fight." He said awkwardly.

"Since when do you apologize?"

"Since... Well since I realized I could lose you!" He said, sounding genuinely distressed.

"So, does that mean you'll stop fucking your whore?" I asked coldly.

"My _what?_"

"Yes Edward, I know all about _Tanya._" My heart was hammering in my chest. I never actually meant to confront him about _her_. Call me crazy, but even though I had pictures of the two together I just thought I could save myself a little pain by not having him admit to an actual affair.

"My secretary?" He asked, cocking his head in an attempt to look confused.

"Don't! Don't try and act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" It was just going to drag this out and make it that much worse.

"But baby, I really _don't_ know what you're talking about." I let out a frustrated cry before stomping over my purse. After a little digging I emerged with an envelope which I practically threw at Edward. He caught it but made no move to open it.

"What is this?"

"The pictures you asked _Tanya_ to drop off at the house. Too bad I went home early that day, huh?" He finally opened it and started flipping through the pictures, a look of disgust growing more pronounced on his face with every one.

"Look familiar?" I asked sarcastically after a few minutes.

"Not even a little. Babe, will you come look at this?" I let out a harsh laugh.

"I've seen them enough thank you."

"Please?" He pleaded. I relent and went to go stand next to him.

"What?"

"Ok, so you see here is kinda distorted?" He pointed to Tanya's side.

"I guess."

"And this one," He flipped to the next picture. "I mean, I definitely don't have that much, or any really, hair on my stomach." I looked at him for a minute before lifting his shirt a bit. Sure enough, his stomach was completely devoid of fur.

"So?" I said impatiently, letting his shirt drop back down.

"Baby, these photos have been doctored."

"Oh, come on! Of all the pathetic excuses..."

"Bella, I work in a company that specializes in setting up and teaching people how to use computers. Photoshop is day one stuff, and this isn't even a good job."

"Alright, say they are doctored. Why would she go through all that trouble just to fuck with me." Edward sighed.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Well, call her and ask her." He looked startled.

"What?!"

"You heard me, prove that there's nothing going on between you. Call her."


End file.
